parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hairballaddin
Chris1703 Movie Spoof of Aladdin it will appears Cast: * Aladdin - Hairball (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) * Jasmine - Charlamange (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) * Genie - Jeff (Pound Puppies and the legend of Big Paw) * Iago - Kit Cloudkicker (Tailespin) * Jafar - Covington (Talespin) * Abu - Jimmy Cricket (Pinocchio) * Sultan - Tom the cat (Tom and Jerry) * Carpet - Itself * Razoul - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) * Razoul's Guards - Rats (The Secret of NIMH) * Peddler - Himself * Three Balcony Harem Girls - Lulu Mimi and Susu Caty (Mimi Caty) * Baclony Harem girls Mother - Kismet (Chip 'n Dale Rescue rangers) * Necklace woman and Man - Miss Miller and Dave Seville * Woman on the Window - Pricness Kida (Atlantis the Lost Empire) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - the Chipettes (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Prince Achmed - Batmunk (Chipmunks Go In to the Movies Chip Tracy) * Two Guys - Chip tracy and Kiddo (The Chipmunks Go Into the Movie:Batmunk) * Two Hungry children - Shingo and Palla Palla (Sailor Moon) * Omer Melon seller - Jock (Chipmunks Go Into the Movies) * Nut Seller - Kirby (The Brave little Toaser) * Fish Seller - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) * Fire Eater - Ash's Charizard (Pokemon) * Boy Waiting on Apple - Rufus (Kim Possible) * Farouk Apple Seller - Uncle Harry (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Abu's Transftromation - Itself * Abu as Elephant- Himself * Laddie Dog Genie - Scooby Doo * Rabbit Genie - Bugs Bunny (The Looney Tunes) * Dragon Genie - Ord (Dragon Tales) * Genie's three Dancing Girls -Wendy Darling (Peter Pan 1953) Sawyer (Cat's Don't Dance) and Atta (Bugs a Life) * Sheep Genie - Sheep (Sheep in the Big City) * Camel Abu - Himself * Horse Abu - Himself * Duck Abu - Himself * OstrIch Abu - Himself * Turtle Abu - Himself * Car Abu - Himself * Old Man Genie - Grandpa (The Chipmunk Easter) * Little Boy Genie - Pudge (Cat's Don't Dance) * 75 Golden Camels - Themselves * Geni as TV Parade Host Harry - Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Purple Peacocks - Themselves * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Exetice -Type Mammals - Themsleves * Leopard Genie - Bagheera (The Jungle Book 1976) * Goat Genie - Himself * Harem Genie - Princess Montana (Chipmunks go into the Movies) * White Persian Monkeys - Themselves * 60 Elepahtns - Themselves * Llamas - Themselves * Bears and Lions - Themselves * Brass Bands - Themselves * 40 Fakirs - Themselves * Cook and Bakers - Thimselves * Birds that Warble on key - Themselves * Genie as Rover Dangerfield - Johnny Bravo * Super Spy Genie - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Teacher Genie - mufasa (The Lion King) * Table Lamp Genie - Himself * Bee Genie - himself * Magic Lamp - Itself * Submarine Genie - Itself * One of Flamingos - Zazu (The Lion King) * Sultan's Audience - People of Townsvile (The Powerpuff Girls) * Gigantic Genie - Roland Bellyache (Chipmunks go into the Movies) * Old Jafar - Rufus (The Rescuers 1977) * Cub Rajah - Cub Kimba (Kimba the White Lion) * Abu Toy - Zipper (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Snake Jafar -Scar (The Lion King) * Cheereleds - Barbie Samantha and Anneblle (Chipmunks go into movies In Bigger) * Genie Jafar - Red Claw (The Land Before Time) * Jafar's Black Lamp - itself Videos: * Hairballladdin trailer * Hairballaddin Video Cast See Also: * Hairballaddin 2: The Return of Covington * Hairballaddin 3: The King of Thieves Category:Chris1703 Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof